The invention is directed to a turn-off semiconductor component having a semiconductor body with at least one first emitter zone of first conductivity type, at least one base zone of second conductivity type adjacent to the first emitter zone, an inner zone of the first conductivity type adjacent to the base zone, and at least one second emitter zone of the second conductivity type adjacent to the inner zone and that has a given doping concentration of first substances.
When turning semiconductor components of the recited type off, such as, for example, GTO thyristors or IGBTs, regions having increased current density, what are referred to as current lines or filaments, can occur due to inhomogeneities. When the current density becomes extremely high, the semiconductor body can be destroyed by overheating.